


Too Quick

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Treason, possible death, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: “Know that I will lo–”It cut off as the hiss of the bay doors opened with the shields in that area lowered, the air and the body he watched were sucked back





	

Perhaps it had been to quick the first time he had said it, the scarf around his neck buffering the words from reaching the Generals ears; though that slight twitch at his lips becoming a cocky smirk told Kylo that it had been heard. That Hux was far to brilliant of a man to be wasted the way he was, billed as expendable and therefor something easily tossed aside or for this matter killed. The man had stood dead center of the airlock, in his uniform, looking utterly resplendent in the glowing lights as men readied to follow Snokes orders and end their commanders reign.

It had been impressive, Hux’s rise from cadet to leading the entire First Order answering only to Snoke and a few Admirals. Though none dare speak publicly against Snokes command they all knew this order was absurd and that ending the career and life of their most brilliant commander was madness. Yet here Kylo stood watching the injustice take place on board Hux’s own ship. He watched as the men pressed controls and spoke in hushed tones, preparing the bay and the recording devices, another lesser ranked officer reading the trumped up lists of false charges that laid all the blame for the destruction of Star Killer Base solely on his narrow shoulders. Kylo knew it was wrong, Phasma knew it too – refusing to take part of this mockery of a sense of justice.

The beginning of a countdown clock lit up the face of his helmet, head turning as his eyes widened in the masks darkness. The farce of a trial was over and Hux already declared guilty, he had missed it, missed to final words spoken by the cold ginger haired General that had stolen away what was left of his sanity.

Time was slipping away to quickly, Kylo couldn’t risk baring his heart again to the man on the other side of the glass, to many witnesses… damn he wished he had spoken more clearly instead of into his scarf that day they spent together watching the flight patterns of the fighters on the private viewing deck of the officers. Now as he watched the glowing numbers rapidly count down to the end that would ultimately be the end of the one he so secretly desired, a voice came to his rapidly fraying mind.

“Know that I will lo--”

It cut off as the hiss of the bay doors opened with the shields in that area lowered, the air and the body he watched were sucked back and only a fraction of a second passed before Ren used the force to pull Hux back to him, encased in a shield of pure energy while one crew member was sent flying from the console and the other wide eyed with fear.

This was treason, they would be hunted down for this and yet Kylo did not care. He would hear the end of that thought and a thousand more like it, he would kill a thousand worlds to see that Snoke never dared to condemn his General again. And yet as he turned his head to look at the man floating and encased by the sheer will of his power, Kylo knew he was smirking, that already they would ensure that no one ever deigned to separate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This happy ending brought to you in part by Bearslayer.  
> I do not do happy endings.


End file.
